En otra vida
by Cerezo Azul
Summary: Todos intentan que sakura olvide al hombre al que a amado toda su vida por que ya es causa perdida, pero ninguno sabe lo que ella si.


Otra vez estas ahí, otra vez ese pensamiento ha vuelto a ti, nuevamente recuerdas a ese chico que más de una vez te robo el aliento, aquel por el que hubieras dado la vida sin dudarlo pero por quien al final no pudiste hacer nada. Todos te dijeron que ya es hora de olvidarlo, que no volverá, pero ellos no lo saben, te han visto sufrir, te han visto muerta en vida con una sonrisa en el rostro para no preocuparlos y ahora te piden que olvides.

Por más que quisieras olvidar, y no quieres, los recuerdos te ahogan cada vez más a tal punto que no sabes decir si son recuerdos o imaginaciones tuyas, ya hasta confundes la realidad del pasado, no sabes si es que paso, si esas memorias que te mantienen despierta toda la noche alguna vez llegaron a suceder y no tienes el valor de preguntar ¿Por qué? Porque te creerían loca, prefieres cavilar tú sola pendiendo en un hilo de la razón. Te niegas a aceptar que se fue, que no volverá.

Se preocupan por ti, no saben qué hacer para que sigas con tu vida, pero los engañas… sigues sonriendo y ellos piensan que todo ya paso, solo caen en la cuenta de que no es así cuando nuevamente la máscara cae y tus ojos se nublan de tristeza.

Te han dicho que es un imbécil, que no se merece tu amor, te han dicho que no era más que un alma descarriada, que no quedaba ya nada bueno en él, que ya no volverá, que no vale la pena.

Pero ellos no lo conocían, ellos no sabían quién era la persona que estaba dentro de esa dura capa de hielo, ellos no saben que eso no era más que una protección, ellos no lo conocieron como tu… todos sabían que lo querías ¿pero sabía alguien realmente lo que sentías por él? Claro que no, eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber, el grado en que llegaste a amarlo solo será de tu conocimiento y el de tu culpa también.

Aun no tienes el valor de abrir los ojos, no aún no.

Tú le prometiste una vida perfecta, cada día mejor que el anterior. Le prometiste quedarte a su lado, hacerlo feliz y cuando se fue prometiste traerlo de vuelta, hiciste incluso que otro prometiera regresarlo a ti en un momento de debilidad.

Incumpliste tu palabra, no fuiste capaz de hacerlo feliz o de protegerlo como hubieras querido de si mismo, fuiste débil cuando llego el momento de la verdad… más tarde te decidiste a mejorar, lo hiciste, pero ya era tarde, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas, pero en toda guerra hay una batalla decisiva y quien la pierde, pierde toda la guerra y ese fue precisamente tu error, uno que hasta hoy no te perdonas. Si tan solo hubieras sido más fuerte cuando debías serlo, si no hubieras sido tan débil tal vez él estaría aun ahí, tal vez él estaría a tu lado, él estaría frente a ti y no ese pedazo de roca pulida.

Aun no tienes el valor de abrir los ojos, pero el miedo puede más y los abres lentamente, viendo frente a ti la lápida del ser al que más has amado.

_¨Uchiha Sasuke¨ _lees claramente.

Cierras los ojos nuevamente con más dolor que antes, no debería haber acabado así. Los recuerdos te abruman de nuevo, ves su marmóreo rostro, sus ojos negros como la noche, su pelo negro despeinado sin que le importe en lo más mínimo y por ultimo vez esa sonrisa altanera y orgullosa con un toque de complicidad.

Casi puedes sentirlo a tu lado, definitivamente ya estás perdiendo la poca razón que te quedaba.

Respiras profundamente para calmarte, casi anhelas estar con él… pero no puedes. Quisieras decirle algo y tu cabeza empieza a llenarse de palabras que ni siquiera invocaste.

Ya cuando estaba vivo le habías dicho en más de una ocasión lo que significaba para ti ¿una disculpa? No, tú más que nadie sabes que aún no puedes pedírsela. No sabes que decir, todas las palabras que vinieron a tu mente escapan de tu boca y cierras los ojos con más fuerza.

Nuevamente abres los ojos y sin despegar la vista de su nombre una sola palabra se desliza por tus labios.

– Gracias.

No podrías decirle más, te lamentas de lo débil que fuiste, sabes que lo amaste, sientes culpa y sientes esperanza, hay mil cosas que quisieras que decir, pero solo pronuncias esa palabra esperando que en alguna parte él la oiga y la entienda. Ahora sabes por qué te dijo eso al irse y esperas que también lo sepa.

Una sonrisa irónica se forma en tu rostro, sabes que no pues seguir así pero no harás nada más que lo que te corresponde, después de todo tu vida se fue con la suya. Y aun cuando sabes que ya se fue, aun cuando te dicen que no volverá, tú sabes que no es así.

– En otra vida… te prometo que en otra vida hare que te quedes… –dices mientras pones una rosa de su color favorito en la tumba.

Caminas de vuelta a tu hogar, seguirás con tu vida para no torturar a los que la ven, pero tu vida ya no es vida, ahora no es más que una espera de la suya. Desde hoy Sakura Haruno, tu vida se ha convertido solo en un purgatorio hasta la siguiente, hasta que vuelvas a verlo. Tú solo vives en el pasado y en los recuerdos, solo vives del amor que te dejo y que esperas. Solo sigues ahí porque sabes que lo veras de nuevo, por más que digan que no, por más que él se haya ido, aun con todo lo veras de nuevo y hasta entonces vive Sakura.


End file.
